1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of Radar and more particularly to the field of radar transmitters and receivers.
2. Description of Prior Art
Laser transmitters for use in radar applications are known. The inventor, while working for the assignee, collaborated in the development and delivery of a related laser transmitter for a radar application that employed two separate laser sources. These laser sources were frequency-locked at different frequencies by a frequency modulation servo. The present laser invention RADAR LASER TRANSMITTER eliminates the need for the second laser source and the frequency locking-servo.
The invention transmitter uses a multiple frequency processing technique for the purpose of extracting information from the received signal. Some subject matter related to this technique for processing multiple frequency signals appears in a text titled Introduction to Radar Systems by author M. I. Skolnik; published by McGRAW HILL, 1962.